elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Demonstration Level 60
Diversionary Tactics Lv 60 (appearing as Demonstration Lv 60 in the English version) is a quest in the Elona+ mod of Elona. From: the soldier, NW Eirel, near some gravestones. Reward: The Statue of Kumiromi, 5 Platinum coins, 2 Small medals and 600 Music Tickets. Description: While investigating some ancient ruins, Milis and her troops detected a settlement of Eulderna soldiers en route to the same ruins. With no manpower to deal with the enemy soldiers, Milis is looking to recruit an adventurer for the admittedly difficult task of serving as distraction; if you accept, you'll be sent to distract the Eulderna, but while you're at it you can simply go and kill them, after all, it's not like you haven't fought your share of scary beasties, right? This map is one-time only, meaning that once the player completes the quest they cannot come back. There's nothing of importance in the map, but players may want the furniture lying around, which must be stolen to be looted. Journal updates * Quest accepted: Milis in Eirel has requested that I distract the Eulderna troops. I should speak with Milis once I'm sure I'm ready. * Inside map: Distracting them is good and well, but it might be good to go ahead and eliminate them all. * 'Quest completed: '''Since the Eulderna forces were eliminated, there's no longer a need to distract them. I should report the results to Milis in Eirel. Loot * 1 coffin, 5 pentagrams and 18 candles (must be stolen first). Walkthrough First speak with in Eirel to accept the quest. She hangs out in the upper left corner of the town next to the gravestones. After accepting the quest, speak with again. When you tell her that you're ready, she'll teleport you to another map called ''The Mine. While the task is initially just to distract the Eulderna forces, once inside your journal will update saying that it would be best to simply eliminate them. The Mine itself is filled with hostile monsters, including a great race of Yith, a Spiral King, several Eulderna summonknight, a varuna, 2 Yerles latest outfit soldiers, 3 minotaurs, 2 Adamantium golems, 2 Chaos dragons, a Chaos cloud, and Tyrannosaurus. Since the summonknights tend to summon more enemies as the battle progresses, it's difficult to pin down which enemies are there by default, but most of the enemies in the above list should be. The map itself is rather small, so unlike other extermination quests there's no area you can succesfully use as an advantage point; you may try using the area by the stairs but you risk getting cornered. The real danger here are the summonknights, so having anything that can incapacitate them, like potions of silence / paralysis / blindness, rods of silence or the spells Mist of Silence, Chaos Eye and Chaos Ball, greatly helps, just make sure you have enough Alchemy / Magic Device / spell levels to use them successfully. Having anything that can heal Sanity, like the Statue of Jure or sister's lunches, can be very useful against the yith monsters. Focus your damage on the summonknights first, then on the yiths, the dragons are better left for last as they tank much more damage than anything else on the map. With the above in mind, they shouldn't be too difficult to handle at the level you made it to South Tyris in the first place. If, however, you find yourself in a bind, you can exit the map through the stairs in the Southern part of the map. So long as you haven't completed the quest, speaking with again will allow you to re-enter. Your journal will update again once you've defeated all the enemies. You can ascend the stairs to return to Eirel, but be warned that you will no longer be able to revisit the map, so take everything you want. Speak with once more to complete the quest and receive your reward. Dialogue :;Offer ::I am Milis, captain of the Yerles 7th Special Forces division! I'm looking for an adventurer like yourself to participate in our operation. ::(More) ::The Eulderna are also aiming at the ruins that we are currently investigating. I'd like to cut off their supply route, but the soldiers they have stationed nearby are in the way. I don't have enough troops to take care of both the supply route and their soldiers. Could your distract them for us? You'll be rewarded, of course. ::;Sure. :::I appreciate your cooperation. Let me know when you're ready. My subordinates will guide you to the area. :::;to her again ::::All you need to do is distract them for a while. Have you made your preparations? ::::;Yes. :::::Some of the enemy troops seem to have ensorcelled some of our men with magic. Do not hesitate to fight them. And... make sure to live so we can meet again. Now then... Operation start! ::::;I have something else to do first. :::::Please take care of it quickly. ::;I'll pass. :::That's too bad... If your change your mind, please come talk to me again. :;Complete ::Our plan succeeded thanks to your help... huh? You eliminated them rather than just distracted them? You've saved us the trouble of handling them ourselves. I'll increase your reward then. ;Return ::I like strong warriors like you. Care to take the military enlistment test? I'm looking forward to getting to fight alongside you. Category:Quests in Elona+ Category:Eirel